1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step-up switching power supply device (chopper-type power supply device) for boosting an input voltage to generate an output voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 27A through 27C are circuit diagrams showing first through third prior art examples of step-up switching power supply devices. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-304500 by the present applicant can be cited as an example of a conventional technique that relates to a step-up switching power supply device.